Boyclops
is a Rank D, Ice-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series. ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. **''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation: Major Yo-kai. Biology A blue-skinned, child-like Yo-kai with a single grey eye and pink cheek markers. His outfit consists of white and grey Buddhist disciple clothes, along with straw sandals and a kasa hat. Boyclops holds a certain amount of pride as a Classic Yo-kai, so much that when he, Lady Longnek, and Pallysol initially fails to scare modern youth, he feels depressed, so he decides to regain his skill by watching a classic horror movie. Like Pallysol and Lady Longnek, he is very prone to bragging, to the point of being over-the-top. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Old Springdale (past) in alley called "Well Road" Yo-kai Watch 3 Boyclops can be found in the Harrisville Station. He can also be found at the Temple Park. Yo-kai Watch Animated Series In the anime, Boyclops and his friends Pallysol and Lady Longnek first appeared in Here Come the Classic Yo-kai, in which they are searched by Nate in order to impress Bear and Eddie. The trio tries to scare the two boys, but fail, upon which they feel depressed. Whisper then decides to train them to regain their spirit, but they only manage to finally scare Bear and Eddie thanks to them having watched a classic horror film. After regaining their confidence, they give Nate their Yo-kai medals and go on a scare spree, which prompts a call-on to the Exorcist (which appeared in EP005) in order to send them to the other side. While initially inmune to his chants, they, along with Whisper and Jibanyan quickly begin ascending to the other side when the exorcist amplifies the sound of his chants, prompting Nate to use the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero to summon them back. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Ice|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai's eyesight gets better, and so does its STR.}} }}||-|All enemies|Stares down the enemy, sowing discomfort in their ranks.}} }}||-|6 = Gives a SPD boost to all Fleshy Souls Yo-kai.}} Blasters Stats Hitotsume-kozo-Attacker Kon (Soul) Hitotsume-kozo' s soul-Raises accuracy by a bit. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): ''"Those expressive eyes bowled me over! Be friends with me!"'' * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "I lost to the fire in your eyes. I'm gonna be friends with ya!" * Loafing: ''"'Eyelid so...heavy."'' * '''Receiving food (favourite): ''"What a treat!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Uh, wow..."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Gross..."'' * Received from a trade: ''"I don't know about you, but eye think this friendship will go places!"'' Etymology *His English name, "Boyclops", is a portmanteau of "boy" and "cyclops". *His spanish name, "Chiclope", is a combination of "chico" (boy) and "cíclope" (cyclops). *His french name, "Yokoeil", is a combination of "yokai" and "œil" (eye). Origin Boyclops is based on the youkai called hitotsume-kozō ("one-eyed youngster", also his Japanese name), appearing as a young child with a single eye and a bright red tongue, sometimes wearing a kasa hat over its shaven head. It doesn't possess any particular powers, but has a bad temper and a mischievous streak, and will harass people with childish pranks and greatly annoy them. Overall though, it is fairly harmless. Trivia * He has similar summoning moves to Jibanyan. * Boyclops' "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Peeper, Eyespy, Andrew, and Shady. In other languages de:Einaugust Category:Male Characters Category:Charming Tribe Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai